Kissu
by YuuRein
Summary: Apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, Kuroko menghindar dari Aomine? CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Kissu **

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing : Kuroko x Midorima**

**Warning : OOC, BL, dll.**

**Rate : T**

Chapter 1 :

Sore itu, saat selesai latihan klub basket SMP Teiko seperti biasa Kuroko langsung menuju toilet karena perutnya mual sejak latihan neraka yang diberikan oleh pelatih mereka. Pelatih membubarkan latihan dan memperbolehkan mereka pulang, dan masing-masing dari mereka segera menuju ruang ganti untuk bersiap pulang.

**Ruang ganti**

"Haaah….~ aku lapaaar…!" keluh cowo jakung bersurai violet, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Aku ingin pulaaang dan tidur-ssu..! Tapi kenapa manager menyuruhku datang ke lokasi pemotretan-ssu….!" rengek si pirang yang juga bekerja sebagai seorang model, Kise Ryouta.

"Mana Tetsu?" tanya cowok berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Kurrokocchi langsung lari ke toilet setelah latihan selesai-ssu." jawab Kise yang masih setia memeluk tempat duduk yang ada di ruang ganti tersebut.

"Ryouta! Jangan tiduran disitu, dan mana Midorima?!" tanya kapten tim basket Teiko Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hai! Midorimacchi tadi katanya juga ke toilet." kata Kise yang langsung bangkit setelah mendapat teguran sang kapten, takut gunting kesayangan sang kapten melayang ke arahnya.

**Toilet**

"Huek..!"

Melihat cowok mungil di sebelahnya yang sedang muntah, cowok bersurai hijau Midorima Shintarou menghentikan aktivitas mencuci tangannya dan beralih kearahnya untuk memijit tengkuknya.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Diam dulu, lanjutkan muntahnya."

"….."

"Huek.. Huek!" setelah acara muntahnya dan melap mulutnya dengan air, cowok bersurai _sky-blue _menatap cowok disampingnya dengar wajah datarnya. Ya, cowok mungil tersebut bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Mempunyai tubuh paling lemah di antara teman-temannya. Karena latihan yang cukup berat setiap harinya, toilet adalah tempat langganan yang selalu dikunjunginya usai latihan.

"Terima kasih Midorima-kun."

"Ke-kenapa kau berterima kasih?!" gugup Midorima sambil menaikan kaca matanya yang tidak melorot.

"Karena sudah membantuku." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Bu-Bukannya aku mau membantu, hanya saja kau lama sekali muntahnya. Aku jadi risih lihatnya!"

"…."

"Kenapa?"

"Ano.. bisa kau lepaskan tangan Midorima-kun?"

Tanpa sadar dari tadi tangan yang digunakan untuk memijit tengkuknya masih bertengger disana. Tapi seolah terhipnotis mata _aquamarine _milik Kuroko, Midorima tak langsung melepaskan tangannya malah memijit ringan pinggiran tengkuk Kuroko dari atas kebawah dan sebaliknya. Membuat yang dipijit sedikit mengerang. Mendengar desahan yang Kuroko keluarkan malah makin semangat untuk memijitnya, karena keringat Kuroko masih menempel dikulitnya memudahkan Midorima untuk terus memijitnya. Dilihatnya bibir Kuroko yang tipis sedikit terbuka, Midorima perlahan melumatnya dengan lembut mebuat pemilik bibir tesebut membatu dan membelalakkan matanya. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat. Setelah menjauhkan wajanya dan melepaskan tangannya pada pemuda mungil tersebut cowok berpawakan tinggi itu langsung berjalan meninggalkannya. Saat berada di pintu toilet pemuda tersebut berhenti dan berkata "Kalau kau sudah selesai segera ke ruang ganti, yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu."

"….."

Badan Kuroko sedikit bergetar. Jari tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya. _"Sesaat aku melihat seringai di sudut bibirnya"._

**~Owari~**

**Akhirnya selesaaai…. Hehehe..**

**Maaf pendek :P**

**Aku menulis ini sambil membayangkan mereka, wahahaha..**

**Selanjutnya siapa ya yang mau mencicipi bibir Kuroko? *mikir**

**Ok minna, mohon saran dan kritiknya~**

**Review please..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kissu **

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing : Kise x Kuroko**

**Warning : OOC, BL, dll.**

**Rate : T+**

Chapter 2 :

_Duk… duk.. duk.. dak!_

"HOI KUROKO! Jika kau mau _lay-up,_ jangan sampai gagal!" teriak salah satu anggota tim Kuroko.

Ya, suara yang kalian dengar saat ini adalah suara latihan tanding _five on five_ antar devisi 1. Yang coba dilakukan oleh seorang _spesialis operan _Kuroko Tetsuya adalah _lay-up_. Ok, selain mengoper sepertinya dia kesulitan dalam _shooting_. Selama melakukan shoot belum sekali pun ada yang masuk. Sepertinya dia perlu belajar dari Midorima.

Priiiiiiiit….!

"Ok, istirahat dua menit. Setelah itu lari dua puluh putaran." perintah pelatih.

"HAI!" jawab mereka serempak. Sepertinya pelatih sangat suka sekali menyiksa anak didiknya.

Para anggota GoM pun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan basket untuk mendudukkan pantat mereka sambil selonjoran. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan. Oh, tentu saja sebelum latihan tanding mereka sudah melakukan latihan neraka seperti biasanya.

"Kuroko-cchi… kau belum pingsan kan-ssu?" melihat cowok bersurai biru muda tiduran di sampingnya.

Aomine mendekat dan menempelkan minuman isotonik dingin ke pipi Kuroko, seketika itu matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Aomine-kun."

"Minumlah dulu Tetsu, istirahat kita cuma dua menit setelah itu masih harus lari dua puluh putaran."

"Iya Kuroko-cchi, Haaaaah~ aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur-ssu."

"Tapi sebelum itu kau dan Tetsuya masih harus membersihkan lapangan." kata Akashi datar.

"Cuma berdua Akashi-cchi?"

"Tidak, berempat bersama Hisashi dan Moriya." Lanjut Akashi.

Priiiit…!

"Istirahat selesai! Sekarang lakukan lari dua puluh putaran." perintah pelatih.

HAI!

.

.

Kise, Kuroko dan dua orang lainya akhirnya selesai membersihkan lantai dan bersiap menaruh bola basket satu keranjang dan alat pel ke gudang sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Ano.. biar bola basketnya aku yang kembalikan."

"Kuroko-cchi apa kau mau latihan lagi-ssu?!"

"Sedikit, aku mau latihan men-shoot."

"Aku temani, kalian pulang saja duluan-ssu."

"Baiklah kita pulang duluan, jangan lupa kunci gudang dan gedung olahraga juga." kata Moriya.

"OK." Lanjut Kise.

xxxxxx

Setelah mencoba beberapa menembak tak ada satu pun bola yang dimasukkan oleh Kuroko. Sedangkan, daritadi setiap kali Kise men-shoot bolanya masuk terus.

"Ne.. Kuroko-cchi mau aku ajarin-ssu?" senyum Kise.

"Hari ini sampai di sini saja latihannya Kise-kun. Kita bereskan bolanya dan kita pulang." Kata Kuroko datar. Bukannya nggak mau diajarin Kise, hanya saja Kuroko adalah instruktur Kise. Sepertinya Kuroko sedikit gengsi. *hei Kuroko bisa gengsi juga ternyata.. :D (ditimpuk bola basket ma Kuroko).

"Heee~.. sudah selesai-ssu." manyun Kise.

"Ini sudah malam. Bukannya Kise-kun ingin cepat pulang dan tidur?" lanjut Kuroko sambil memunguti bola yang tercecer disekitar ring. Kise pun akhirnya membantu Kuroko mengambil bola danmemasukkan ke keranjang.

Setelah selesai mereka mereka memunguti bola, Kuroko mendorong keranjang basket ke gudang di ikuti Kise yang mengekor. Tapi.. duk.. Kuroko terantuk sesuatu kakinya saat masuk gudang dan dengan suksesnya meluncur mencium lantai dan mendorong keranjang basket sampai membentur dinding di depannya.

"Kuroko-cchi…! Kau tak apa-apa-ssu?!" Kise pun berlari menghampiri Kuroko.

"Uugh..!" sambil mengucek kedua matanya mencoba untuk berdiri. Sepertinya debu dalam gudang tersebut cukup tebal hingga masuk ke matanya saat dia terjatuh tadi.

"Kenapa Kuroko-cchi?"

"Sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu."

"Coba sini aku lihat-ssu." Kise mendekat kearah Kuroko dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"CHUP!" Kise mengecup bibir Kuroko. Hening.

Tanpa berniat menarik bibirnya dia mulai menjilat bibir Kuroko.

Masih menutup matanya yang terasa perih Kuroko reflek mundur tapi terhalang rak yang ada di belakangnya. Kise menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke Kuroko yang sempat terlepas. Kuroko mencoba mendorong kedua pundak Kise tapi kedua tangannya berhasil di tahan di samping kanan-kiri kepala Kuroko. Kise terus menekan bibir Kuroko sambil lidahnya mencoba untuk masuk, tapi Kuroko mangatupkan bibirnya sangat rapat. Masih belum mau menyerah akhirnya Kise menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko dan reflek membuka bibirnya karena merasa sakit dibagian bibir bawahnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan itu Kise langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kuroko dan menjelajah bagian dalam rongga mulut Kuroko, menelusuri isinya dan saling bertukar saliva. Lidahnya tak lupa mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk saling bertarung. Tapi yang ada lidah Kuroko mencoba untuk mengeluarkan lidah Kise yang seenak jidatnya masuk tanpa izin. Terus saling bergelut sampai akhirnya Kise melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Melihat Kuroko terengah-engah sringai terpampang di wajah Kise dan melap bibirnya dengan lidahnya yang author yakin Kuroko tak melihatnya karena masih menutup matanya yang terasa perih.

Kise pun berjalan menjahui Kuroko sambil berkata "Kuroko-cchi.. mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu, ayo pulang-ssu.. Nanti kutinggal lho."

"Ck." kesal Kuroko, kalau matanya gak kemasukan debu saat ini pasti Kise sudah kena _Ignite-pass_ miliknya. Masih mengucek matanya dia mencoba berjalan sambil meraba mencari pintu gudang dan menutupnya.

_Kenapa dengan Kise-kun apa dia kesambet setan saat di gudang? _Batin Kuroko polos.

**~Bersambung~**

**Ok kali ini aku menyatakan bersambung **

**Oiya mungkin chapter 1 kubuat bersambung juga kali ya? *mikir**

**Ok, minna mohon review pliss… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kissu**

**Disclaimer : **Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing : Kise x Kuroko**

**Warning : OOC, BL, dll.**

**Rate : T+**

Chapter 3

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka, anggota GoM dan Kuroko akan bertemu di taman belakang untuk makan siang. Kenapa saya katakan tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya mereka makan siang di kantin sekolah saat istirahat. Saat latihan pagi, Kise merengek-rengek mengajak semuanya makan di taman belakang di bawah pohon sakura. Ya, sekarang adalah musim semi saatnya untuk menikmati bunga sakura.

"Sepertinya aku datang duluan." Kata Kuroko.

Kuroko segera duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Dengan berbekal roti dan sekotak susu vanilla. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sosok pemuda jakung bersurai ungu, Murasakibara. Berjalan sambil membawa satu kresek cemilan dan bento. Berjalan mendekati Kuroko dengan santainya sambil ngemil keripik kentangnya.

"Kuro-chin.. apa sudah lama di sini?"

"Aku baru saja datang Murasakibara-kun."

Setelah meletakkan makanannya dia mengambil tempat di samping Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin.. apa kau mau kripik kentang? Ini ada dua rasa baru lho, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu." Sambil menyodorkan bungkusan kripik kentangnya.

Kuroko mengambil satu untuk mencicipinya. Saat memasukkan potongan kripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengecapnya perlahan, seketika itu alisnya berkerut dan memandang Murasakibara.

"Gimana Kuro-chin, enak?"

"Ini agak pahit, Murasakibara-kun."

"Begitu ya, apa kau tidak suka?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak suka… mmmph..!"

Tanpa disadari Kuroko, dengan cepat Murasakibara membersihkan mulutnya sampai ke dalam-dalamnya dengan cara menciumnya. Lidahnya menyapu rongga mulut Kuroko, membersihkannya sampai tak terasa pahit lagi. "Gimana Kuro-chin, apa sudah tak pahit lagi?" Tanya Murasakibara saat melepas ciumannya.

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Karena saat menciumnya tadi lidah Murasakibara yang panjang masuk sampai menyentuh permukaan tenggorokannya, dan itu membuat Kuroko sedikit mual.

"Kau benar ini sedikit pahit Kuro-chin. Aku pikir rasa baru akan sedikit nendang. Nah, kita coba rasa baru yang satunya."

_Masih ada lagi? batin Kuroko._ Oh ayolah Kuroko, tadi dia kan bilang ada dua.

_Srak! _"Nih Kuro-chin, kamu coba lagi." selesai membuka bungkusan kripik yang kedua, dia menyodorkan ke depan Kuroko.

Mau tak mau Kuroko mencobanya juga. Saat mencobanya, _Uuughh.. ini rasanya tak lebih baik dari yang pertama, batin Kuroko._

"Gimana Kuro-chin, enak?"

Kalau aku katakana tidak enak nanti dia… "Yang ini enak Murasakibara-kun." Sambil memaksakan senyum dan mencoba menelan kripik yang ada di mulutnya.

Murasakibara dengan semangat juga ikut mencicipinya. Tapi, _ctik! _muncul tanda perempatan siku-siku di sudut jidatnya. _Kuro-chin bohong!, batinnya._

"Kuro-chin kalau menurumu ini enak kamu makan yang banyak."

Dengan tidak elitnya, Murasakibara menyuapi kripik kentang yang tadi dikatakan Kuroko enak ke dalam mulut Kuroko. Menjejalkan kripik tersebut sambil mencengkram dagunya agar terbuka dan memasuk-masukkanya sampai mulut Kuroko penuh. Saat akan memuntahkanya, Murasakibara menahan mulut Kuroko dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menguyah dan menelannya. Saat Kuroko bisa menguyah sediki demi sedikit, akhirnya Murasakibara melepaskan tangannya. "Kuro-chin jangan membuang-buang makanan, dan jangan bohong, ini hukumanmu karena sudah membohongiku". kesal Murasakibara.

Sambil menggantikan tangan Murasakibara untuk menutup mulutnya agar tidak dimuntahkan isinya, Kuroko mencoba menelannya, tapi malah keselek sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Dari arah depan Kise yang melihat Kuroko memukul-mukul dadanya langsung lari nyamperin Kuroko.

"Kuroko-cchi.. kau kenapa, ini minum." Sambil menyerahkan botol mineral kepada Kuroko.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kuroko langsung menyambar minuman yang diberikan Kise dan segera menbuka tutup botolnya. _Tunggu.. kenapa tak bisa dibuka, batin Kuroko. _Kuroko makin mendelik karena butuh minum. Kise juga panik dan mencoba memutarnya,tapi juga sulit karena licin. Kise makin panik sambil tereak-tereak.

"Woi Kise, berisik! Ada apa?!" teriak Aomine.

"Gimana nih, Kuroko-cchi keselek tapi tutup botolnya tak mau terbuka~…" rengek Kise.  
"Nani?! Sini biar aku yang buka!"

Saat Aomine berusaha membukanya, Akashi berlari mendekati Kuroko sambil mencekoki air mineral yang dibawanya. Seketika itu Kuroko tertolong.

"Apa kalian mau membunuh Tetsuya?" kata Akashi dingin kepada ketiga anak buahnya. Ehm.. maksudnya temannya Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

"Botolnya tak bisa dibuka-ssu.." kata Kise yang diikuti anggukan Aomine.

"Atsushi, kau yang dari tadi dengan Tetsuya kenapa malah diam saja."

"Aku lupa beli minum Aka-chin.."

"Lalu susu kotak rasa vanilla itu milik siapa?" Tanya Midorima yang baru datang setelah Akashi melihat sekotak susu vanilla di samping Kuroko.

"Oh, ini milikku. Aku lupa kalau bawa minum."

_KUROKOCCHI/TETSU/TETSUYA/KUROKO, batin mereka berempat minus Murasakibara. _Sepertinya Murasakibara tak mengamati barang bawaan Kuroko.

**~ Bersambung ~**

**Maaf ceritanya pendek :p**

**Semoga suka dengan ceritanya n' review-nya please.. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kissu **

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing : AoKuro**

**Warning : OOC, BL, Typo, dll**

**Rate : T+**

**Sebelumnya terima kasih sama yang review. Jika ada salah penulisan, gomen… namanya juga manusia gak ada yang sempurna :D**

**Ok, selamat menikmati…**

Chapter 4

Selesai latihan, seperti biasa Kuroko mampir ke Maji Burger untuk beli minuman vanilla shake kesukaannya. Selesai memesan Kuroko tak berniat berlama-lama di restoran cepat saji itu, dia langsung pulang setelah mendapatkan minumannya. Hari ini dia capek sekali. Ingin rasanya cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur. Saat melewati toko buku, Kuroko melihat Aomine. Dia baru keluar dari toko buku tersebut. Ntah dia barusan membeli buku atau hanya melihat-lihat saja.

"Aomine-kun."

"Hn..?" alisnya berkerut, sepertinya dia dengar sesuatu.

"Aomine-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara terdengar lagi. Saat melihat ke kanan dan kiri dia tak mendapati seseorang. Dia mulai merinding.

"Aku di sini Aomine-kun."

"HUUWAAAAAAAA…! HOI TETSU jangan tiba-tiba muncul di depan orang gitu, kupikir hantu!" teriak Aomine saat melihat Kuroko di depannya.

"Tumben Aomine-kun mampir ke toko buku."

"Oh, aku mampir beli majalah Mai-chan dan beli novel." Sambil berjalan meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

"Tumben." Lanjut Kuroko sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Aomine."

"Hn, aku biasanya juga beli majalah Mai-chan."

"Bukan, tapi novel." Lanjut Kuroko datar.

"Oh, ini?" sambil mengambil novel dari kantong plastik.

"Hn, setahuku Aomine-kun tidak suka baca novel." Kata Kuroko sambil menyruput vanilla shake-nya.

"Aku tidak suka memang, tapi novel ini sepertinya menarik."

"Benarkah?" balas Kuroko sedikit tertarik.

"Hum.. ini rekomendasi dari penjaga toko. Karena aku sering mampir ke situ dia merekomendasikan novel ini, katanya sih bagus."

"Memangnya itu novel apa Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran. Ya gimana gak penasaran kalau sampai cowok dim tersebut repot-repot beli novel segala.

"Novel dewasa."

"Sruuup… sruuup…!" respon Kuroko sambil memandang Aomine datar.

"Kenapa Tetsu, kau tertarik? Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu kalau aku sudah selesai baca."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Heei Tetsu, kau tak usah malu. Kita ini kan sudah dewasa."

"Kita masih remaja dan di bawah umur, Aomine-kun."

"Kau aja kali Tetsu." Ejek Aomine.

_Ctik! _muncul tanda perempatan siku-siku di dahi kanan Kuroko."

"Kalau tak mau di anggap anak kecil, kau coba sesuatu yang berbeda. Yaaah… sekali-kali baca novel dewasa kek. Jangan hanya baca novel remaja doang."

"Sruuup… sruup..!" sambil menyruput vanilla shake-nya Kuroko mulai mempertimbangkan perkataan Aomine yang mulai meracuni pikirannya.

Diliriknya pemuda baby blue yang ada di samping kirinya. Sebuah sringai muncul.

"Gimana Tetsu, kau mau pinjam?"

"Sruuup…!"

"Oi Tetsu, aku lihat kau selalu minum minuman yang sama. Emangnya gak bosen apa?"

"Hm, ini? Vanilla shake yang dijual di Maji Burger ini enak, makanyan aku suka.

"Oh.., Liat kau dari tadi minum aku jadi haus." Sambil mengambil vanilla shake yang ada di tangan Kuroko.

"Sruuuuuuuupp…! OI TETSU! Ini sudah habis, kenapa kau berikan padaku!" Teriak Aomine kesal sambil membanting gelas plastik yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku baru mau mengatakannya, tapi Aomine-kun langsung meminumnya dan jangan buang sampah sembarangan." Sahut Tetsu datar.

"Cih." Decih Aomine kesal.

Saat Kuroko menunduk untuk mengambil gelas plastik yang dibanting Aomine, lengannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Saat mendongak keatas, ia melihat Aomine tepat di wajahnya, ternyata itu tangan Aomine. Bingung, Kuroko diam saja sambil melihat reaksi Aomine. Dengan sekali tarikan lengan yang dipegang Aomine, badan Kuroko ikut tertarik mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Dari sebrang jalan dari tempat Aomine dan Kuroko terlihat sepasang mata berbeda warna melihatnya dan sringai terpasang di wajahnya.

**~Bersambung~**

**Ok teman-teman sampai di sini dulu yaa…**

**Nantikan cerita selanjutnya, review please… **


	5. Chapter 5

_Saat Kuroko menunduk untuk mengambil gelas plastik yang dibanting Aomine, lengannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Saat mendongak ke atas, ia melihat Aomine tepat di wajahnya, ternyata itu tangan Aomine. Bingung, Kuroko diam saja sambil melihat reaksi Aomine. Dengan sekali tarikan lengan yang dipegang Aomine, badan Kuroko ikut tertarik mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua._

_Dari sebrang jalan dari tempat Aomine dan Kuroko terlihat sepasang mata berbeda warna melihatnya dan sringai terpasang di wajahnya._

**Kissu **

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing : AoKuro, AkaKuro**

**Warning : OOC, BL, Typo, GaJe, dll**

**Rate : T+**

**~Selamat Menikmati~**

Chapter 5

.

"Hmmmp… nnh.. A-Ao…mmmp..!" desah dan gumam Kuroko saat akan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Saat akan protes, mulut Kuroko malah di sumbat oleh lidah Aomine yang ingin mencicipi lebih jauh. Merasakan rasa vanilla yang tertinggal dan mengeksplor lebih jauh rongga mulut milik bayangannya. Mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk bermain, menciumnya semakin dalam dan menyesap lidahnya gemas, membuat cowok beriris aquamarine membelalakkan matanya. Mencoba berontak, tapi semakin erat tangan kiri Aomine memeluk pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk cowok baby blue tersebut. Melumatnya dengan rakus dan memainkan lidahnya untuk menggelitik rongga hangat milik Kuroko. Karena kesal, Kuroko mencoba mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang kaki cowok yang ada di depannya. Tapi, kalah cepat dengan Aomine yang malah menginjak kedua kaki Kuroko. Kuroko meringis dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, Kuroko memukul-mukul dada Aomine sambil mendorongnya menjauh. Aomine dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan melangkah mundur. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang wajahnya terengah-engah memerah karena kekurangan oksigen. Muncul seringai di mulutnya sambil mengusap bekas saliva yang keluar di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

"Manis." Kata Aomine ambigu sambil meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Kuroko melihat Aomine berjalan menjauh, sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menunduk untuk mengambil gelas plastik yang di banting Aomine tadi. Es batu yang sedikit tercecer di sekitar gelas tersebut, di masukkan kembali ke dalam gelas olehnya. Berjalan sedikit cepat karena Aomine meninggalkannya. Saat tepat di belakang Aomine, Kuroko menarik baju bagian belakangnya ke bawah dan melonggarkan kerah belakang sambil menumpahkan es batu yang ia kumpulkan dalam gelas plastik tersebut.

"UWOOO….! Tetsu apa yang kau.." belum selesai ngomong, sebelah kaki Aomine diinjak Kuroko dan tidak lupa menghadiahi _ingnite pass _tepat di bagian perutnya.

"Uuughh..! Tet…suu.." sambil memegang perutnya dan tangan yang satunya mencoba minta pertolongan sang bayangan.

Dengan santai Kuroko meninggalkan makhluk gelap itu tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Aomine saking kesalnya.

"Kau harus membuang sampah pada tempatnya Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko datar sambil membuang sampah gelas plastik yang dipegangnya ke tempat sampah. Entah Aomine dengar perkataan Kuroko atau tidak.

Lalu di seberang jalan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tersenyum semakin lebar… tidak lebih tepat seringai, pemilik iris berbeda warna, merah dan emas berucap "Bagus Tetsuya… Daiki pantas mendapatkanya, karena dia telah berani mengambil ciumanmu."

~ooo0ooo~

**Rumah Kuroko**

"Byuur..!"

Kuroko menceburkan badanya ke dalam bak mandi untuk berendam. Merileks-kan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan letih dan pegal-pegal. _Benar-benar nyaman, batin Kuroko. _Saat berendam dia merasakan sedikit perih di bagian jari kakinya. Di lihatnya tampak luka lecet menghiasi beberapa jari kakinya. Sejenak berpikir, kenapa bisa sampai terdapat luka lecet, padahal sebelum berangkat sekolah atau pun saat kegiatan di sekolah tadi ia tak merasakan sakit di kakinya. _Ini pasti karena Aomine-kun menginjak kakiku, batinnya._ Seketika itu, ia juga teringat akan ciuman Aomine tadi. Ciuman yang memaksa, kasar dan… lembut. Sambil memegang bibirnya dan mengelusnya, rasa ciuman tadi seolah masih terasa di bibirnya dan muncul sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "Dasar hentai!" setelah mengatakan itu Kuroko menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya, ia benar-benar malu.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari masuk menerobos jendela milik Kuroko dan sedikit mengenai matanya. Ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini tidurnya nyenyak sekali, tak ada mimpi yang menemaninya tidur. Segera Kuroko bergegas untuk bersiap ke sekolah karena ia tak mau telat latihan pagi, bisa-bisa ia akan kena hukuman dari kaptennya yang terkenal kejam dan sadis.

~ooo0ooo~

Hari ini Aomine benar-benar di cuekin Kuroko. Saat latihan pun Kuroko malah mengoper bolanya pada Kise. Kise yang di operin terus selama latih tanding, sangat senang karena jarang sekali dia dapat operan dari Kuroko karena cowok mungil itu selalu mengoper pada Aomine partnernya. Sampai sekarang pun Kise masih cengar-cengir sendiri sampai membuat seluruh anggota GoM kecuali Akashi risih, terutama Aomine. Ya, sekarang mereka duduk bersama di kantin untuk menikmati makan siangnya setelah lelah mencari Kuroko.

_**Flash back On**_

"Hari ini latihan sampai di sini dulu. Bubar!" perintah pelatih.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" teriak semuanya.

"Tetsu-kun ini minumnya… are, dimana Tetsu-kun? Tanya Momoi sang manager.

Semuanya akhirnya sadar cowok mungil itu sudah tak bersama mereka lagi. Mencoba mencari cowok yang minim keberadaanya dengan mata mereka. Kali aja tiba-tiba nongol dengan suara datar seperti biasanya. Tapi, tetap nihil.

"Sepertinya sudah kembali ke ruang ganti, atau ke toilet?" kata Murasakibara sambil membuka cemilannya.

"Aomine-cchi mau kemana?" Tanya Kise yang melihat Aomine mulai beranjak pergi.

"Aku ke ruang ganti duluan." Sahut Aomine.

"Midorima-cchi kau mau ke ruang ganti juga?" Tanya Kise lagi, melihat Midorima juga ikut berdiri.

"Aku ke toilet."

"Hmm.. apa kau juga mau mencari Kuro-chin, Mido-chin?

"Siapa yang mau mencarinya, aku memang mau ke toilet-nodayo."

Meski tak ada yang mengaku mereka diam-diam mencari Kuroko. Tapi, terhenti karena bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi Aomine langsung melesat ke kelas Kuroko, tapi orang yang di cari tak ada di sana. Mencari ke kelas Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi juga tak ketemu. Karena penasaran ada apa dengan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah latihan tadi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan berpencar untuk mencarinya.

_**Flash back Off**_

"Ck! Kise.. berhenti cengar-cengir!" kesal Aomine

"Mou.. Aomine-cchi kenapa kau marah-marah teruus-ssu, lagi datang bulan kah?"

"Kau pikir aku cewek apa!"

"Heee… kenapa~, di cuekin Kuroko-cchi~?" goda Kise

"Ck!" tak peduli omongan Kise, Aomine melanjutkan makannya.

"Kalian bertengkar-nodayo?"

"Hee.. Mine-chin bertengkar ma Kuro-chin, kenapa?"

"Aku tak bertengkar."

"Mungkin Kuroko-chhi sudah bosan jadi bayangan Aomine-cchi, jadi dia memilihku-ssu."

"Berisik kau Kise! Kalau kau tak mau makan, makananmu biar aku yang makan." Sambil mencomot tempura di kotak bekal milik Kise.

"AAA! Kembalikan Aomine-cchi~!" rengek Kise, tapi telat karena tempura hasil colongan masuk sempurna di mulut Aomine.

"Dimana Aka-chin?"

"Aku tak tahu-ssu, mungkin... main shogi?"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya nanodayo?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu-ssu~." Cengir Kise.

Ingin sekali rasanya Midorima melempar Kise dengan batu(?) yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini, tepat di wajah Kise agar berhenti cengar-cengir seperti orang gila.

~ooo0ooo~

**Ruang Kesehatan**

"Kenapa sampai lecet begini?" Tanya dokter jaga yang ada di ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Sepatu saya kekecilan, jadi mungkin terkena gesekan sepatu." akunya bohong.

"Lain kali jangan di paksakan." Lanjut dokter tersebut sambil mengompres kaki Kuroko yang ia letakkan pada kursi dengan air dingin.

Karena lecet yang dibiarkan, saat latihan tadi lukanya bertambah lebar membuatnya semakin perih dan panas. Akhirnya Kuroko langsung pergi ke ruang kesehatan setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, bermaksud untuk meminta plester.

_Sraak..! _

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Mereka berdua pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

"Akashi-kun?" sapa Kuroko heran.

"Ara… apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak sensei, saya kesini untuk memberi tahu anda untuk ke kantor guru sekarang, katanya ada rapat."

"Oh, terima kasih. Em.. Akashi-kun."

"Sama-sama sensei."

"Kuroko-kun, tak apa kan aku tinggal dulu. Kau bisa sendiri?"

"Hai."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu sensei." Senyum Kuroko.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, Akashi menutup pintu dan berjalan kearah Kuroko. Kuroko menurunkan kakinya mencoba menyembunyikan kakinya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya, kau terluka?"

"Tidak Akashi-kun."

Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat Kuroko meletakkan kakinya, dia meletakkan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke meja sebelahnya. Setelah itu mengangkat kaki kiri Kuroko dan menumpunya pada paha sebelah kanan. Di lihatnya kaki tersebut, Akashi mengambil lap kain di baskom yang ada di meja yang digunakan dokter tadi dan memerasnya. Di letakkan kain tersebut di atas kaki Kuroko sambil memijatnya sedikit.

"Akashi-kun."

"Diamlah sebentar Tetsuya."

Setelah itu Akashi mengambil lap kering untuk melap kaki Kuroko yang basah dengan hati-hati. Selesai, dia mengambil plester dan menutup luka lecet pada jari kaki Kuroko. Kaki kiri sudah beres, Akashi meletakkan kakinya ke lantai dan mengangkat kaki kanannya dan melakukan seperti yang di lakukan pada kaki kiri Kuroko. Sambil memasang plester Akashi bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Kenapa kakimu bisa lecet Tetsuya?"

"Mmm… karena tergesek sepatu."

"Apa sepatumu kekecilan?"

"Mungkin."

Alis sebelah kanan Akashi sedikit terangkat. Dilihatnya Kuroko, dia menoleh kesamping. Akashi tahu Kuroko berbohong, tapi tak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Karena Akashi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ya, Akashi kemarin saat pulang, tak sengaja melihat mereka, Kuroko dan Aomine di seberang jalan dan melihat semuanya tampa sempat menyapa.

"Sudah selesai."

Akashi mengambil kantong plastik yang ada di sebelahnya dan memberikannya kepada Kuroko. Dilihatnya kantong plastik tersebut. Terdapat dua sandwitch, dua roti yaitu yakisoba dan kare tak lupa sekotak susu vanilla, seketika itu Kuroko menatap kaptennya.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan kan?" kata Akashi lembut.

Bingung Kuroko melihat kaptennya yang… eerrr, jadi perhatian(?).

"Akashi-kun tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang Tetsuya."

"Tapi ini kebanyakan."

"Tak apa Tetsuya, biar cepat sembuh."

"Kalau begitu aku juga sudah kenyang."

"Tetsuya." Panggil Akashi datar.

"Aku tahu Akashi-kun belum makan, aku akan makan kalau Akashi-kun juga."

Sang kapten membuang napasnya sedikit kencang, dia tahu Kuroko orangnya keras kepala dan akhirnya Akashi mengiyakan ajakan Kuroko. Jika tak mau menurutinya dia tak akan memakannya.

"Baiklah, Kutemani."

_Bzzztt… bzzztt…_

Suara hp Akashi. Dia mengambil hp-nya yang ada di saku celana dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dan ternyata email dari Midorima.

**From : Sintarou**

**To : Akashi**

**Subjek : Kau dimana?**

_Semua mencarimu. _

_Apa kau menemukan Kuroko?_

_Atau kau sedang bersamanya?_

Akashi menyeringai dan menutup kembali hp-nya tanpa berniat membalas email Midorima.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Tak ada apa-apa Tetsuya. Cepat habiskan sebelum bel istirahat selesai."

"Um.." sahut Kuroko sambil mengunyah roti yang ada di mulutnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya makan siang berdua di ruang kesehatan tanpa anggota GoM satu pun yang tahu.

~ooo0ooo~

Bel tanda pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Hari ini tak ada latihan sore, maka Kuroko langsung pulang. Biasanya Kuroko dan anggota GoM pulang bersama, tapi kali ini Kuroko ingin pulang sendirian jadi dia bergegas pulang agar tidak berpapasan dengan mereka. Tak tahu kenapa, hari ini Kuroko ingin sendiri. Saat melihat Maji Burger, seperti biasa dia berniat membeli vanilla shake kesukaannya. Tapi saat menuju kesana, dia bertemu dengan Aomine. Kuroko reflek berhenti, sambil melihat Aomine yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dan saat berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Aomine menyodorkan segelas vanilla shake ukuran jumbo. Kuroko diam saat melihat vanilla shake di depannya dan setelahnya melihat Aomine, bingung.

"Buatmu." Kata Aomine.

Kuroko makin bingung sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yang kemarin, aku minta maaf." Lanjut Aomine.

"Apa ini sogokan?" balas Kuroko datar.

"Bu-bu-bukan! Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu. Apa kau tak mau? Kalau tak mau, aku akan membuangnya."

"Jangan! Aku mau." Sambil mengambil vanilla shake yang ada di tangan Aomine dan langsung meminumnya. "Terima kasih." Lanjut Kuroko.  
_Ma-manisnya, ingin rasanya aku menyerangnya sekarang juga, batin Aomine tak kapok._

"Ayo pulang." Senyum Kuroko.

"Aaa..!" cengir Aomine. Sepertinya Kuroko sudah memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah terjadi insiden menghilangnya Kuroko kemarin, hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya. Selesai latihan, mereka berkumpul di pinggir lapangan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil menengguk minuman isotonik dingin masing-masing. Tetapi kali ini terdengar rengekan Kise, karena latih tanding hari ini Kuroko kembali mengoper bola ke Aomine. Karena tak terima, Kise memeluk Kuroko-cchi sambil menangis buaya.

"Kise-kun bisa tolong lepaskan, keringatmu menempel."

"Hiddoi-ssu~…!"

"Kalian cepat kembali ke ruang ganti dan pulang sebelum malam." Perintah sang kapten.

Dan mereka mulai beranjak mengikuti titah sang kapten.

~ooo0ooo~

**Ruang ganti**

"Haaa… hari ini panas sekali rasanya!" kata Aomine sambil melap keringatnya dengan handuk yang di sampirkan di lehernya.

"Hari ini semua kamar mandi di pakai, jadi harus antri-nodayo."

"Tidak semua Midorima-kun, ada satu di pojokan yang kosong."

Di ruang ganti basket SMP Teiko terdapat sepuluh bilik kamar mandi bilas. Yang ada lima di samping kanan-kiri saling berhadapan. Ada lorong panjang di tengahnya untuk tempat akses menuju masing-masing bilik.

"Aku tak mau, itu sempit untukku-nodayo."

Setiap bilik panjang lebarnya 2x2m, hanya bilik paling pojok ukuranya cuman 2x1,5m sedikit sempit untuk mereka yang berbadan besar.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pakai." Lanjut Kuroko sambil menuju bilik kamar mandi yang kosong.

"Tunggu Tetsu, aku ikut."

"Kenapa kau ikut Kuroko mandi-nanodayo!"

"Hah.. kenapa emang, kita kan sama-sama lelaki."

"Heee~… aku juga ikut-ssu."

"Aku juga mau mandi bareng Kuro-chin.."

"Ngapain kau juga ikut Kise, Murasakibara! tempatnya gak muat jadinya!"

"Mou… aku juga ingin mandi sama Kuroko-cchi~…!"

"Nee… aku juga.." rengek Murasakibara ikutan.

"Kalau begitu aku nanti saja."

"Heh kenapa Tetsu?"

"Kalau berempat mana muat. Bagaimana bisa mandi."

"Hah! Kan cuma berdua, tak usah ajak Kise dan Murasakibara!"

"Hiddoi-ssu~!"

"Mine-chin jahaat…"

"Kalau begitu Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi kalian saja yang mandi bersama duluan." Kata Akashi jengah melihat mereka berisik.

"OGAH/TIDAK MAU-SSU!" teriak Aomine dan Kise bersamaan diikuti gelengan Murasakibara.

"Ck! kalian ini berisik-nodayo!"

"Kalau kalian tidak mau, aku yang pakai." Kata Akashi mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk yang ada di ruang loker.

"Aku ikut, Akashi-kun."

Semua menoleh ke arah Kuroko minus Akashi.

"Terserah kau Tetsuya." Balas Akashi tanpa menoleh di selingi seringai iblis tanpa ada yang tau.

"Kuro-chin, nande?" Tanya Murasakibara heran.

"Kalau dengan Akashi tempatnya jadi tidak terlalu sempit makanya.."

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya." Potong Akashi.

"Ah tidak Akashi, aku hanya ingin segera pulang." Sambil mengikuti Akashi yang sudah akan masuk bilik kamar mandi tersebut.

Semua memandang Kuroko yang berlari kecil mengikuti Akashi dengan mulut mangap dan muka cengo.

Hening.

**Bilik Kamar Mandi**

Akashi menyampirkan handuknya di gantungan yang ada di balik pintu dan menutup pintunya setelah Kuroko masuk. Tempatnya pun di batasi skat yang atapnya terbuka dan pintu yang tidak menempel lantai. Seperti toilet di mall, bedanya hanya ada shower di dalamnya. Kemudian Akashi melepaskan bajunya dan menatap Kuroko.

"Ada apa Tetsuya, kenapa diam saja, apa kau hanya akan melihatku mandi?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja baru kali ini aku madi bersama orang lain." Lanjut Kuroko sambil memunggungi Akasi.

Seringai muncul di wajah tampan Akashi.

**-Skip-**

Para anggota GoM sadar dari kecengoannya, Kise pun mulai mendekati bilik yang di tempati Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Hoi Kise kau mau kemana?" Tanya Aomine sambil menarik baju bagian belakang Kise.

"Sssstt… diam Aomine-cchi, aku ingin dengar apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam berdua." Bisik Kise.

"Apa maksudmu Kise, mereka cuma mandi-nodayo."

"Mou… Midorima-cchi, memang kau tak penasaran? Oi Aomine-cchi, tunggu." Bisik Kise, melihat Aomine yang sudah mendahuluinya. Sepertinya otak mesum Aomine kumat lagi.

Karena penasaran Midorima akhirnya mengikuti Kise di belakangnya. Saat mereka sampai dengan mengendap-endap, di tempelnya kuping merek satu persatu di pintu tempat tujuan mereka. Dengan posisi Aomine di bawah sambil berjongkok, Kise di atas Aomine sambil menjadikan kepala makhluk item itu pijakan tangannya yang disertai protes sang empunya. Midorima di depan Kise yang saling berhadapan.

"Oi sedang apa kalian?" Tanya salah satu anggota string 1 yang lain saat keluar dari kamar mandi di depannya.  
Kise segera membekap mulut itu orang dan menariknya sedikit menjauh dari TKP. Dan mulai meceritakan niat mesumnya untuk menguping sang kapten dan Kuroko-chhinya. Mereka berdua pun hanyut akan obrolan mesum mereka seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip sambil cekikikan.

Di sisi lain, tak sengaja Murasakibara yang baru ikut bergabung menginjak tangan salah satu orang yang berada di balik bilik kamar mandi lain karena menjatuhkan sabunnya. Dia menjatuhkan sabunnya keluar kamar mandi lewat bawah pintu. Karena malas keluar untuk mencari sabunnya, akhirnya dia mengintip dari bawah dan menjulurkan tangannya lewat bawah pintu untuk mengambil sabun yang tidak jauh di tengah lorong. Dan sialnya, tangannya terinjak Murasakibara. Teriakkan tersebut membuat Akashi dan Kuroko mencari sumber suara dengan menegadah ke atas, dan sialnya kepala Murasakibara yang terlihat jelas sedang melihat kearah Akashi dan Kuroko. Aurah gelap menyelimuti Akashi.

"Tetsuya kamu di dalam saja lanjutkan mandi."

"Kau mau kemana Akashi?"

"Aku akan membereskan serangga penggaggu."

Akashi segera naik ke atas sudut pintu. Di lihatnya dari atas Midorima dan Aomine yang sedang nguping di pintu bilik kamar mandinya dan Kuroko, makin gelap aurahnya. Melihat itu, sontak Midorima dan Aomine lari.

Aomine menabrak Murasakibara yang ada di depannya. Saat akan jatuh, Murasakibara meraih pintu yang ada di sebelahnya tapi malah jebol dan menindih orang yang mandi di dalamnya. Sedangkan Midorima menabrak cowok yang sedang bergosip dengan Kise, cowok itu jatuh dengan posisi menindih Kise dan mendobrak pintu yang di belakangnya secara tak sengaja. Aomine yang sempat terjatuh gara-gara menabrak Murasakibara segera berdiri untuk menghindari kejaran sang kapten. Tapi naas dia terpeleset sabun yang sempat terabaikan tadi. Dan saat akan jatuh dia melihat Midorima yang ada di depannya bermaksud mencari pegangan tapi malah melorotkan celana Midorima.

Midorima pun terpeleset akibat tarikan maut Aomine. Dengan segenap tenaga, di tarik celananya agar tidak terlepas, tapi Aomine semakin kencang menariknya karena berhasil tertangkap sang kapten.

Kise menjerit sepeti wanita yang akan di perkosa melihat teman sepergosipan menindihnya. Cowok tersebut kaget dan segera bangkit dari tubuh Kise, tapi sial, dia malah tertimpa tubuh sang kapten yang terkena tendangan Aomine, saat sang kapten berhasil memukul wajahnya. Sesaat cowok tersebut jatuh lagi menimpa Kise, dan kali ini tak sengaja mencium bibir Kise. Sang kapten pun sudah berdiri lagi dan kembali menghajar orang yang ada di luar.

Kise spontan membelalakkan matanya saat bibir tersebut di rebut oleh cowok lain selain Kuroko(?), tapi sial, saat matanya terbuka lebar dia malah melihat sesuatu. Kise jatuh tepat di antara kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Dia melihat yang seharusnya menjadi milik pribadi orang yang sedang mandi di balik pintu tempat Kise bergosip. Kise makin syok dan menjambak cowok yang menciumnya karena tak kunjung ia lepaskan karena keenakan(?).

"Kuroko-cchi…! Aku ternodaaaa…!" triak Kise stres.

_Brak!_

_Bruk!_

_Duak!_

Keadaan di luar makin kacau, Kuroko yang masih di dalam kamar mandi tak tahu apa-apa. Dia melanjutkan mandi seperti perintah kaptennya.

"Sepertinya di luar seru sekali." Seru Kuroko saat mendengar teriakan Kise.

Pertarungan semakin sengit dan berbagai kekacauan makin tak terkendali. Pintu rusak, lantai becek, shower patah(?), air menyemprot ke segala arah. Ruang loker pun terkena imbasnya.

~ooo0ooo~

"Ah benar juga, aku lupa memberi tahu Akashi untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan persahabatan dengan beberapa sekolah minggu depan."

Saat akan membuka pintu ruang ganti, pelatih melihat air merembes keluar dari balik pintu. Dengan segera dia membuka ruang ganti tim basket SMP Teiko. Mata pelatih terbelalak saking kagetnya, melihat ruang ganti tersebut seperti kapal pecah.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN!" teriak pelatih.

Seketika itu, semua berhenti dari aktivitas menyiksa dan di siksa. Saat melihat ke arah pintu, mereka pucat dan diam. Seketika ruang tersebut hening, hanya terdengar suara kran bocor.

Seketika itu, hanya Akashi yang berani bergerak dan berjalan kearah pelatih.

"Pelatih, maaf karena kami semua membuat kekacauan. Untuk kekacauan ini, saya yang akan bertanggung jawab." Tegas Akashi.

"…"

"Kami akan membereskan kekacauan ini." Lanjut Akashi.

"Aku tak mau tahu, besok harus kembali seperti semula!" perintah pelatih.

"Baik."

Setelah menyuruh membereskan kekacauan yang di buat anak didiknya, pelatih pergi. Dan saat pintu tertutup, hawa membunuh menguar dari tubuh Akashi.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan membiarkan satu pun dari kalian yang pulang sebelum membereskan kekacauan ini."

"HAAH!" teriak semuanya protes.

Kuroko yang baru bergabung terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

Semuanya kaget saat Kuroko tiba-tiba ada di antara mereka dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah rapi. Saking kagetnya, sampai mereka pikir hantu.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Hai."  
"Kalau begitu, kau boleh pulang."

"Tunggu Akashi, kenapa cuma Kuroko yang boleh pulang-nanodayo?" protes Midorima.

"Tetsuya tak ikut kekacauan ini."

"Jika ada yang protes lagi, aku tak segan-segan menancapkan guntingku ke kepala kalian." Lanjut Akashi dingin sambil membawa gunting di kedua tangannya tak tahu dari mana dia dapatkan.

Beberapa dari mereka termasuk Aomine, menutup mulut mereka kembali sebelum protes mereka mengantarkan nyawanya ke alam baka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko kembali.

"Jangan membuat aku merubah keputusanku Tetsuya." Kata Akashi datar.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

Lebih baik tak berurusan dengan sang kapten, perintahnya adalah mutlak. Kuroko pun menuruti perintah Akashi untuk pulang. Saat pintu tertutup kembali…

"Aku akan mengawasi pekerjaan kalian di sini. Bereskan semuanya atau kalian tak akan aku perbolehkan pulang, meski sampai besok pagi." Lanjut Akashi dingin.

Semuanya segera bergotong-royong, bahu-membahu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Sringai iblis terlihat di wajah Akashi.

**~Bersambung~**

**Bagaimana minna, apa kepanjangan?**

**Yah taka apalah #PLAK**

**Ok, minna review please…**


End file.
